Your Forgiveness Has Come
by sevencolors
Summary: Situated in the final of the game, during the Lifestream scene. Vincent hears voices in this head, someone will be able to help him... ? VxY Please R&R! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Your forgiveness has come

Hi people! So I'm writing my first FFVII fanfic. It's kinda strange… because my fave pairing is Cloud x Tifa… o.o But well, I love them too . Enjoy!

This fic is kinda philosophical, or something like that. I just don't know how to describe it o 

I almost forgot, none of the charas belong to me. xD

"… there is a revolution going on out there… is this… what was supposed to happen… ?"

A dark silhouette was projecting from the rest of the dark atmosphere. Cloud and everyone else were looking outside, at the wonderful Lifestream helping to stop Meteor's fall. Everything was dark inside the Highwind, but there was some green glow bordering the dark silhouettes of machines, controls, and also Vincent.

He went out, without thinking of how dangerous it could be. While he was moving, Cloud looked at him, first worried, but then relieved. He was Vincent. Nothing would happen. The blue-eyed mercenary smiled innocently.

Vincent stood against the wall, next to the door for long minutes. His red eyes scanned the whole scenery. It didn't look surprising or catching for a cold person like him. He felt like nothing bad would happen.

"Woooow I don't feel airsick if I look at this!"

Vincent turned right to find a cheerful girl making lots of comments. He looked carefully at her for a while. For some reason, she was in the right place. Her mood, feelings, attitude or just she fitted the bright scenery perfectly… like she had come out from there. He stayed there thinking, without saying a word; perhaps she was more interesting than that big event below the airship.

"Hey, have you ever felt airsick? Hey! Are you listening to me! Hey!"

Vincent didn't pay attention to Yuffie's shouting and he just kept on looking at the nothing and being in his memories. She just couldn't accept it, he had to hear her. So she took his long bangs and started to pull them…

"Heeey Earth to Vincent are you here?"

Vincent was talking to Lucrecia when he felt falling… and he found himself stood in an airship in the middle of a strange phenomenon with a weird adolescent pulling his bangs. He was quite surprised, and looked at Yuffie with a deadly look in his eyes. Yuffie got a bit scared.

"… do you want something?"

"Finally! Where were you? In the other world?" Yuffie forgot her fear. This man's voice could drive her crazy.

"… in a dark room with many books and experiments" Vincent said really quickly, like he wanted to stop the conversation. "I was talking with a scientist."

"You're sure a strange man! But now you're here, on the Highwind, and Yuffie Kisaragi is talking to you!" She put a sad face and put her hands out Vincent's bangs. "You're always in other place, why don't you live the present?"

He was surprised. Apart from Lucrecia, nobody had talked to him in that way. But there was something else. In the few weeks he had spent with his new party, he had never seen her like this. Yuffie was almost crying. He could do nothing but looking at her again. He wanted her to look at him, but she seemed too sad.

"It's funny…" Yuffie suddenly added. "I want to bring Wutai back to old times… and I'm saying this… perhaps you prefer living in your past because you were happier than now… but I can't do it, because…" Vincent put his right hand on Yuffie's mouth, and he achieved what he wanted: she looked at him.

"Shut up."

Yuffie glared at him with sad eyes. She didn't understand what was happening. This man Vincent was so cold… she was almost crying and he just told her to shut up? And she had tried to be friendly to him… The ninja continued looking at Vincent, or should I say, at his red eyes, as if she was trying to find any comfort there.

They stay like that for some long minutes. They didn't say nothing, either move, or think. Yuffie and Vincent even didn't realize what they were doing, until…

"_So you could find it, at last?"_

Vincent suddenly blinked. His eyes widened, he looked at the sky, then at Yuffie. What was he doing? His hand was on that girl's mouth, and she was crying. He left it and walked a few steps back. Vincent was shivering, he couldn't control his own body.

"… are you OK… ?" Finally Yuffie could talk. But her voice still sounded weak. "… are you OK… ?" She repeated.

Vincent tried to calm himself. _"What am I doing? That voice was…"_ He didn't realize but started talking to himself. "What are you trying to say? What did I find?"

"HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" The ninja shouted as if it was her last speech in life.

"… so you're back to normal. Good." Vincent went back to reality and felt relieved. That girl would stop crying now.

"So can I start taking again?" Yuffie smiled. "Have you ever felt airsick?"

"No, I haven't. I like flying, actually." Vincent looked up at the sky. "When I'm on the ground, I fall into my darkness more easily."

"Your darkness? Well, you sure look like an obscure one but…" Yuffie started thinking a little bit. She was sure she heard something like it before. Then she remembered. "I know! I remember when Cloud went mad there in the Northern Cave, somebody said something about his darkness… err… I can't remember it very clearly…"

"I said that." Vincent closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again. "Every one has his/her own darkness."

"Me too?" Yuffie was getting interested in Vincent's talking. Her face showed the biggest innocence in world.

"You remember when you talked about Wutai? That's your darkness." Vincent liked explaining those things to Lucrecia; she was as innocent as Yuffie, before the experiment and giving birth to Sephiroth.

"So that's my 'darkness'?

"_Finally, Vincent… your forgiveness has come."_

"But what are you talking about!" Vincent shouted, again without noticing Yuffie was there. But then he realized. "… I was talking to myself. What did you say?"

"To yourself? Sure? You don't have an inner voice, or something?" Yuffie tried to help him, as he seemed hopeless.

"Inner voice, you mean a consciousness' voice? No, I don't. It's… I don't know…" Vincent started to get depressed. "I don't know… it's torturing me…"

"I know. Sometimes I hear all those voices from dear people of Wutai who died in war. They ask me to get Wutai back to the old times." Yuffie added. "It's kinda normal. Perhaps you are hearing to someone dead or something." Vincent only seemed more confused than before, and Yuffie got desperate. "Er, um, just close your eyes and put your mind blank."

"Ready." How strange, Yuffie thought. It had been too fast…

"Well, now try to hear that voice again." Yuffie sounded calm and cold, just as him.

"_Sounds different. She just sounds different. That way of talking… it's the same as…"_

"_Finally, you found out who I am…? I'm glad. This will be my last speech, so please pay attention. I have been here because I couldn't let you as you were, and I couldn't let my son either. But I think that finally I can finish with all of this. Your forgiveness has come, Vincent. Now you can forget all of this. Please, forget me, forget me. You won't be able to continue living if you go on as now. Now fate has forgiven you, your heart will be filled with warmth and peace again. I'm leaving now, and please… please forgive me, I hurt you so much…"_

"Shut up." Vincent said loud, opening his eyes and looking at Yuffie. She had a cold expression, and it just didn't fit her at all. "Could you please make me a favor…?"

"Eh? What…?"

--------

END OF CHAP 1! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I can't write short fics o OK, OK. I realized that there are lots of poetical and philosophical weird stuff I want to include, so I'll take my time o Please review! I really need it!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd love to thank for her review! Chap 2 is here! And BTW, this story is _supposed_ to be confusing/dark/mysterious, as Vincent 3 Hehehe, the whole thing will be cleared up here this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was getting long, and I personally don't like long chapters. Also I found interesting to break the plot just in that point, it would have been less interesting if it were all together (kinda like Kill Bill )

Hope you enjoy it! 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…please, I need you."

Yuffie's mind went blank when she heard it. Vincent was… "What… did you say…?"

"I need your help, Yuffie. I need a soul like yours next to me. Please be with me."

But then she went back to reality. What was she thinking? Vincent Valentine didn't love even himself! She was too fool to imagine… what was she imagining?

"What… what do you want…? I'm necessary… for what…?" Yuffie went closer to him. "I'm… just an object for you…?" Then she looked at him. Vincent seemed sad. "Answer!" Yuffie was going hysterical. "What do I mean for you!"

Without saying a word, in a second, Vincent put his arms on Yuffie's back and pushed her on his body. It was a bit brusque, but Yuffie didn't feel any pain. Her mind went blank again, as she felt Vincent's strong arms around her.

Suddenly there was a big explosion under the Highwind, and the ship started bouncing. Some screams came from inside the ship. Everyone was frightened. But Yuffie didn't feel it. She didn't even realize that the ship was bouncing. In Vincent's arms… she felt inside the nothing-ness. It was heaven.

"Your body is so warm…" Vincent spoke slowly, looking at the green glow outside. "Why…? Why are you so warm…?" He embraced Yuffie more tightly, like if it helped to know the answer for his question. "Let me know, please… please stay quiet…" Vincent said as he placed his cold fingers on Yuffie's soft bare skin on her back.

In a common situation, she would just hit him and call him a pervert, but Yuffie didn't feel like it. On the contrary, the ninja tried to get her arms out of Vincent's embrace, and surprisingly enough, he let her do it. "What will you do now…?" He asked, his voice sounding soft this time.

Yuffie didn't say anything; she just put her hands on Vincent's chest. "It feels so good…" The ninja had recovered her voice. "I'd like to know why, but… I think I'll never know" she said as she raised her head and looked into Vincent's deep red eyes "… and I don't care, either."

Vincent glanced at her mouth. Yuffie's lips looked so soft, bright, and tasteful… "If you feel so warm… will you taste fine too…?" Then he started remembering…

_It was a tranquil night in Midgar. Hojo, Gast, Lucrecia and Vincent were sleeping after being working all day in an experiment. Suddenly, Vincent's eyes opened wide, and he got up. Lucrecia was next to him, in a deep sleep. The moonlight, which was entering the room through the large windows, was touching her angelical face. Her lips looked so soft… Vincent closed his eyes and leaned down then kissed her sweetly. She was so tasteful…_

Vincent went back to reality, and opened his eyes. He tasted something delicious, but it wasn't Lucrecia. It was Yuffie, who had closed her eyes and was slightly blushed.

Vincent was confused, and broke the kiss in a sudden. He was shivering, what had he done…? Yuffie slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him, lust was covering her eyes.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to…" was all Vincent could say. Yuffie seemed to know his thoughts. "What? Ya thought I was someone else…? Perhaps… the voice in your mind…?"

There was a long silence. "… yes… but… but…" Vincent just couldn't explain what was happening. "You don't need to say nothing, baka" Yuffie said as she pulled his bangs (and head) down again and kissed him deeply. Vincent couldn't do anything. He was caught. His will just lead him to put his hands on her waist and push her against his body again. He wanted to feel that warmth again, as he tasted those delicious lips once more. But it wasn't good. He doesn't feel good…

"Uh…?" Yuffie tried to complain as Vincent broke the kiss again, but stayed still when he moved his head and whispered into her right ear. "Take yours hands out there. You don't know how much it hurts." Yuffie blushed even more and freed Vincent's bangs, then put them on his cheeks. "Like this…?" Yuffie sounded like a playful child.

"Yes. You got it." He said as he smirked at her, turning her in 180° and pushing her against the wall. "When we finish with this, that strange event will be finished."

And he pushed his lips on Yuffie's, tasting more and more his warm possession. But he needed more, so he started moving his hands, delineating Yuffie's body. The ninja just let her lose in that man's enjoyable touch, as both of them opened their mouth deeper and Yuffie started exploring Vincent's mouth in pleasure.

He leaned back, with his eyes fixed on hers. She just did the same. "You are warm. You are delicious. You are soft. I love you, Yuffie."

She pushed him on her body, and before continuing delighting Vincent, she whispered "Me too. I want to be with you forever, Vincent. I love you."

There was an almost transparent figure sitting on Highwind's roof. It was a woman.

"_Finally I am done here. I can go meet my son. Please take care of him. Vincent, your forgiveness has come."_ And then she disappeared, as the ship stopped bouncing and the two lovers went on tasting each other with burning passion.

THE END.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And it's finished! Did you like it? It turned very hot in the end, mmhh… I stopped because here there's a temperature of 31°C (damn summer), and these scenes are not good for me xx But I really enjoyed it. Hope you too.

Please continue reviewing!

Yamila


End file.
